Mistakes
by Repliku14
Summary: Morgan has had to make some tough choices as Ylisse's new tactician, some of which she regrets.


**Heyo!**

**This idea was sitting in the back of my mind, so I decided to make a fanfic about it. You know how Morgan wants to be a great tactician like her father? Well, that's what this is all about.**

**Some things to keep in mind: Icard (My Avatar) and Lucina are Morgan's parents. Morgan is married to Gerome (Morgan x Gerome :D) and Gerome's parents are Virion and Cherche. This is a few years after the events of Awakening.**

The tactician stared out over the balcony into the night sky. She sighed, remembering those who gave their lives to defend Ylisse.

A year ago, an undiscovered southern continent launched an attack on Ylisse's southern border. Although Chrom, the exalt, hated to, the two nations went to war. The war had only been a year long, but it was a bloody one.

"What are you doing out here, Morgan?"

The tactician turned to see her husband, Gerome, clad in wyvern rider attire. His mask that he usually wore was absent from his face. "Everyone's waiting for us."

"I... I can't help but think that it was my fault so many died. I made more mistakes than I should have, leading them."

"Morgan, everyone makes mistakes."

"I understand that, but there's no room for mistakes in war." Morgan sighed. "I bet my father wouldn't have made as many."

"That may be true, but only because he has more experience. This was your first time leading an army." Gerome moved in closer. "Morgan... those soldiers willingly gave their lives for the cause. You had no fault in their sacrifice."

"Gerome..."

"Come, Morgan. Everyone's waiting."

"...I just wish my father were here."

"I know. He's near the end of his recovery."

"If I had sent someone to take out those archers, that wouldn't have happened."

"Morgan, please," pleaded Gerome. "This is a time of celebration, not mourning. Let's eat, drink, and be merry with our friends."

"Okay."

"Plus, if we don't get there fast enough, Inigo will probably have eaten our meals for us."

Morgan chuckled. "Ha ha, I wouldn't put it past him."

The couple walked down the hall to the enormous double doors. Two guards stood, prepared to heave them open.

"Are you ready?" asked one of the guards.

"Yes, Gregor," answered Morgan.

"You know, Gregor has been hearing rumors that your father has been quick with the recovery-making."

"Really?"

"Only rumors, but most definitely true. Icard is not one to stay down for long!" Gregor grinned.

Morgan couldn't help but smile. "That's true. Keep up the good work, Gregor."

"You too."

The doors to the banquet hall opened, and the entire room burst into cheer. Morgan could hardly believe that they were cheering for her.

Several long tables filled the room. Banners with the Brand were hung up along the walls. Torches kept the room well-lit.

Near the front of the room were the commoners. Towards the back were soldiers and lower-ranking commanders, and in the very back was the round table that Chrom and some of Morgan's friends sat at. Chrom and Queen Sumia sat together, with spots for Icard and Lucina on Chrom's right. Other than Icard's, the only seats empty were hers and Gerome's.

The two made their way to the back of the room and sat in their respective places.

"Ah, here's Ylisse's new master tactician! Welcome back, Morgan," said Chrom.

"Thank you, Chrom. It's a pleasure."

"Well, everyone, now that the guest of honor is here, I'll order the food in," Chrom spoke to the room.

Soon enough, the chefs put food on the tables. Steaming hot pork, baked potatoes, and fresh salad were all on Morgan's plate. It was all she could do to stop her mouth from watering!

"Before we dig in, I would like to say a few things," said Chrom.

"First of all, I would like to thank all of those who gave their lives to defend our nation. We are in your debt."

_I was hoping to forget about that for a bit,_ thought Morgan.

"Second, some of you may have noticed an empty seat here at my table. That is because our other tactician, Icard, cannot be here tonight, unfortunately. He is still recovering from a war injury."

_That, too._

"Now, hold on just a second, Chrom."

Everyone's heads turned towards the double doors. They were open, and in between them stood Icard, Morgan's father.

_What?! Father made it?_

"Ah, there he is!" Chrom got up from his chair and briskly made his way to the center of the room, where he and Icard clasped hands.

"Icard, you lovable dastard! Where have you been?"

"Let's just say that putting Lissa in charge of the hospital wing wasn't exactly the best decision on your part." Everyone laughed. "I'm serious, the woman is stubborn as an ox!"

"Ha ha, you're right, friend. Come, let's make our way back to our table. Your little tactician is waiting." Morgan blushed.

Once they reached the table, Icard took his seat next to Morgan. "How are you doing, Morgan? And Gerome, it's always a pleasure."

"Indeed," replied Gerome.

"Anyways, Chrom? If you wouldn't mind?"

"Oh... O-of course, yes! Now that Icard is here, let's eat!"

Everyone greedily dug in, and the table burst into friendly chatter.

"Nah, when are you and Yarne going to tie the knot?"

"Inigo, have you fallen back into habit and started flirting with the ladies again?" This was met with a 'Shut up' from Inigo.

"Gerome, has Minerva been well-behaved?"

"Kjelle, has Owain been less odd now that you two have been married for a while?"

"Wait, Morgan, did you and Gerome really fall in love over masks?"

Morgan, in response to that last comment, said, "Not necessarily, but masks were a part of it." Gerome simply began to blush. which Morgan cheerfully pointed out. "Hee hee! Look, Gerome's turning redder than the bits of tomato in Brady's teeth!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Brady, while the others laughed at Gerome, who couldn't help but laugh along.

"Bet you wish you had your mask now!"

Later into the meal, the conversations quieted down.

Icard leaned over and said to Morgan, "Your mother and I are very proud of you, Morgan."

"Thanks. Listen, I..."

"You what?"

"I can't help but think that all those deaths were my fault. That it was my mistakes that led to them."

"Morgan, everyone makes mistakes."

"I understand, but..."

"Morgan, listen. I understand what you feel. I've felt it before. I know that you've made mistakes, but you've been willing to own up to them, which is the mark of a strong man or woman. Don't think of them as mistakes, but as lessons. As I said before, we're very proud of you."

"Thanks, Father." Morgan and Icard hugged, making everyone at the table break into a synchronized 'Awwwwww.'

"Now, who's ready for dessert?"

**D'awwwwwwww!**


End file.
